Bailiwick of Fairpeak
The Bailiwick of Fairpeak was a fief of the Duchy of Westridge appointed to Baronet Grayloth Ke'tar for his service to the Duchy in the Westridge Cavaliers. Adjacent to the holdings of the Stoneframe Clan, Grayloth resided there as a minor noble until the time of his death. In his will, he transferred power of Ranger-Lord to his first (adopted) son, Rorann Ke'tar. His first daughter, Ewyah Savagetusk, remains as a Master-Ranger, a guardian and advisor to Rorann. History of Fairpeak Never truly developed by any human faction in times of antiquity, the lands that are now Fairpeak were first claimed by the Arathorian Empire when the nobles of Strom settled present-day Stormwind thousands of years ago. The Awakening of the Dwarves saw Bronzebeard Dwarves emerge from Ironforge. Eventually the Stoneframe Clan immigrated to Fairpeak and settled in the wintry valley. The War for Stormwind's Independence saw Arathor's control over Fairpeak taken by the House of Wrynn. The lands were granted to the House of Montclair by King Logan Wrynn I as part of the Duchy of Westridge. The Montclair line did little to develop the land as it focused on the richer iron and silver mines closer to the coast, leaving the Stoneframe Clan to its own devices as a measure of good faith. During the First War, Fairpeak was lost to the Orcish Horde. The dwarves of the Stoneframe Clan locked themselves within their mountain holds for the duration of the Orcish Wars, farming mushrooms and subsiding off of what they could manage to take with them underground. When the land was eventually liberated by the forces of the Alliance of Lordaeron, Duke Maxen Montclair took extreme disdain upon the Stoneframe Clan for hiding away and not joining in the exodus to Lordaeron. The dwarves of the clan insisted on aiding in the rebuilding of the Duchy, and relations between the Montclairs and the Stoneframes quickly thawed. After his service to the Westridge Cavaliers, Sir Grayloth Ke'tar was appointed the lord of the land shortly before the Siege of Orgrimmar. The Bailiwick was given three names, twice renamed by Grayloth. It used to be Riverrun, the province having a waterfall that provided a large benefit to the farmers in Westfall and drinking grounds for cattle and men. It was confused with the many other provinces named Riverrun, and was remarked 'River's Run'. Dissatisfied still, Grayloth permanently enabled it as Fairpeak. Geography and Climate Fairpeak is a mountain valley that owns a large river leading into the waterfall delta and runoff into the Nazferiti River. A mountain within view of Westridge Keep, Fairpeak is forested, remote, and quiet. Sir Grayloth is known to prefer its tranquility. Fairpeak is mostly cold, snowy, and frequently below freezing during the Winter, though in the summer months snowmelt fills the river that runs through its valley. Pine trees thicken in the valley below the mountain, providing prime hunting grounds for Fairpeak's Ranger Corps. Wolves run rampant in the land. Any goers must be wary. Visitation Sir Grayloth permits few visitors to his lands. Only the House of Montclair, the Stoneframe Clan, Sir Richard Finley, and all of those in service to the Duchy of Westridge may make unscheduled visits. Those who seek to enter Fairpeak must make explicit arrangements with the House of Ke'tar, lest they be targeted by their rangers for trespassing. Current state of affairs The Bailiwick, after the Westfall Rebellions, remains in shambles. Bodies, burned outposts, and ravenous predators roam the frozen lands. None truly know if it will ever be brought back to life. There is an estimated ten to twenty rangers left within Fairpeak, not including the Ranger-Lord and Master Ranger. The borders are closed, and only those within the House of Ke'tar, House of Montclair and House of Laldere may enter at will. Category:Places Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:Duchy of Westridge Category:House of Ke'tar Category:House of Montclair Category:Stoneframe Clan Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Valleys Category:Bailiwick of Fairpeak Category:Elwynn Forest Locations